To catch a Mockingbird
by mayo297
Summary: You guessed it. This a story of how Clint "Hawkeye" Barton met and fell in love with Bobbi Morse. I don't own The Avengers, even if I very much wanted to. the first chapter is short, but the next ones should be longer and I'll try to update soon. pre Avengers and Thor. we'll get there, don't worry.
1. Chapter 1

Clint Barton was sitting in the cafeteria of the SHIELD base biting on a sandwich. He was kind of bored, he had really nothing to do. He was thinking about going to the shooting range, or having a good spar with his partner, Natasha Romanoff.

He smiled a bit. Everyone thought there was something between them, but there was nothing besides partnership and friendship. Of course Tasha was a beautiful woman and a deadly one and that was kind of a turn on, but Clint never tried to pursue a romantic relationship with her. Well, that wasn't entirely truth, he thought about it once and even asked her out, but she said no and he hasn't tried or thought about it since.

Maybe it was for the better. It could complicate things, that was for sure. And they both knew it and never spoke of the one time Clint asked Natasha out.

He finished his sandwich, got up and threw the thin foil in the trash bin.

As he was walking the halls of the base, his comm link buzzed gently and he heard Phil Coulson's voice in his ear.

"Barton, come in."

He brought his hand to his ear and touched his ear piece to answer.

"Hey, Phil. What's up?"

"Come see me in my office."

Clint grimaced a little. He wanted to go shoot.

"What's this about?"

"An agent who just passed the field exams, but could use a little help. Get here asap."

"On my way."

And with that said, Clint changed his course for Phil's office.

Agent Phil Coulson has been his and Natasha's handler for quite some time. He was outgoing and kind of goofy, especially geeking out on Captain America (he had a trading cards collection to prove that), but it took some time to see that. He was always calm and collected, knew what to say, when to say it and how to react in situations.

Clint thought they couldn't have assigned them a better handler than Coulson.

He finally came to the door of Phil's office and knocked twice.

He waited until he heard Phil say "Come in" from the other side of the door.

Clint got in and closed the door behind him. Phil got up from his chair and stood at the left side of his desk.

A young woman sitting in one of the chairs opposite the desk stood up as well.

Coulson shook Clint's hand.

"Good to see you, Clint."

"Yeah, you too, Phil."

Clint's eyes fell on the woman. She had captivating green-blue eyes, shiny blonde hair that fell on her back just beneath her shoulder blades. A cute and a little shy smirk was playing on her lips. She was dressed in blue jeans and a simple plain black t-shirt with the SHIELD insignia on the left breast.

Phil watched Clint observe her for a second and then he introduced them.

"Clint, this is Agent Barbara Morse. Barbara, this is Clint Barton."

She took Clint's hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you. Agent Coulson told me quite a lot about you. I'm looking forward to training with you."

Clint nodded.

"Welcome to SHIELD." He told her.

"Thanks."

Phil cleared his throat a little and they turned their attention to him.

"That would be all, Clint show her around the base and you start training tomorrow."

"Alright. See you, Phil." Clint said and turned to leave.

Barbara nodded her head a bit to Phil.

"Agent Coulson."

He gave her an approving nod and with that she turned as well and followed Clint out of the office.

They were walking in silence until Clint spoke.

"So you trained under Coulson and Hill, right?"

"Yes. They are very good at what they do."

Clint nodded.

"The best commanding agents SHIELD has. They're also Fury's right hand man and woman."

The silence fell between them again. Clint noticed that she kept up with his pace with ease, she wasn't breathing hard or anything.

They came to the cafeteria Clint had been eating in earlier.

"So, Barbara." He halted himself. "Can I call you Barbara?" he asked her. "I'm not one for formalities. You can call me Clint if you like."

She gave him a that beautiful shy smile again and pushed a stray of her hair behind her right ear.

"Yeah. You can call me Bobbi, actually."

Clint smiled as well.

"Okay, Bobbi. This is where we eat. If you walk through that door on the left, there's the agents' lounge. We go there just to hang out and stuff."

He continued the tour, showing her the entire ground floor and stating that above them there was just director Fury's office and the briefing room.

They came to the stairs that led both up and down and started to descent to the lower levels.

When they came to the first sub floor, Clint led her through a rather big set of doors to the training area.

"So." He said and clapped his hands together. "This is where we have fun. Shooting range, hand to hand, sparing, cardio. Everything. Even a swimming pool."

Bobbi nodded quite amused.

"Really nice."

A smirk appeared on Clint's face.

"Yeah. Common, I'll show you to your room."

As they were on their way back, Bobbi noticed another staircase, spiral and metal, that went even further down.

"Where does that lead?" she asked Clint.

"That's the detention level. Holding cells and interrogation rooms. It's Natasha's playground."

"Natasha as in …"

"Yes, Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow." He didn't let her finish.

She looked like she was thinking whether to say something or not.

Clint encouraged her.

"If you wanna say something, go ahead, I'm not gon' bite you."

"It's nothing, just…I heard it was you who brought her in against orders."

He smiled.

"Well, yes. And she proofed to be an asset. That all?"

She just nodded her head.

"Okay. I'll show you your room now, common."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey**** there, everybody. Thank you all for your reviews and support. I got a feeling the chapters in this story are gonna be short like the first one. We'll see.**

**Anyways, if you're wondering how to imagine Bobbi, I'm basing her on actress Georgina Haig, who portrayed adult Etta Bishop on Fringe and blew me away. And I can really see her in the role. So thanks again and I'll try to write as often as I can.**

**See ya.**

After Clint had led Bobbi to her room, he left her alone to settle. She looked around the room. It was really simple and plain. A bed, a nightstand with a lamp on it, a small table in the corner with a chair, a metal locker and a small bathroom with a shower behind the door opposite the entrance. That was it.

She put her black duffle on the bed and started unpacking.

Her stomach growled. The last time she ate was breakfast, and that was almost eight hours ago, because she had to get up very early.

She looked at her watch. It was almost two hours before dinner.

Bobbi let out a small sigh and continued stacking her things in the locker.

When she was done, she shut it closed and sat on the bed.

Thoughts began rifling trough her head. She still couldn't believe she made it to field agent. She was really happy; it was the career she'd been dreaming about.

Then she thought of Clint a bit. He made an impression on her; she had to give him that. She hasn't seen him in action yet, but she was sure he was more than capable. A large part from that assumption came from what agent Coulson had told her about him. She was looking forward to him helping her with her training, but she had a feeling it wasn't going to be a walk in the park.

With all that time left until dinner, she decided to go down and have a gentle training before tomorrow's session with Clint. She got up from the bed, opened the locker, grabbed a white sports bra, a pair of black training shorts, a towel, then filled her plastic bottle with water, dumped it all in the duffel bag and left for the gym.

She only met a couple people in the hallways when she finally came to the training area. She walked inside the women's locker room and began to strip of her clothes.

She got changed into her training attire, put her civilian clothes and the empty duffel in one of the lockers, put her hair into a pony tail, grabbed her bottle and walked out on the mats.

There wasn't a single person there, but as she walked further, she noticed a petite woman with fiery red hair punching and kicking one of the bags in the corner with her hands and ankles bandaged. She was hitting with such force and precision, it amazed Bobbi. She realized who it was. It was Natasha, Clint's partner in the field.

Bobbi zoned out and started stretching, not minding Natasha's presence.

When she was done, she started running, then making flips and finished with a double back flip. It was her standard warm up routine. It flexed her muscles and got her blood and adrenaline pumping.

She walked to the equipment rack and took a look at it. She reached for a wooden staff.

Bobbi grabbed it tightly with her right hand then started turning it in her hands. She had completely zoned out by now, not even noticing that Natasha was watching her now.

Bobbi started attacking imaginary targets; she swung the staff from left to right, or made a frontal assault with the end of it every now and then. She even jumped and made a couple side flips with it.

Natasha had to admit she was impressed. She certainly didn't expect that. Well, she knew Bobbi had to be good, considering the fact she'd passed the selection, but she surely didn't see _this _coming. She made her way to the door walking by the wall, carful not to distract Bobbi in her training. When she reached the doors, she leaned in the doorframe and watched her for another while. Then she left.

Soon after that, Bobbi suddenly stopped with the end of the staff stuck out, as if on the throat of an invisible attacker.

She was all sweaty and her breathing was heavy.

She walked to the equipment rack and put the staff back in its place. Just then she noticed Natasha had left.

Bobbi stretched again, to prevent any spasms and walked to the bench, where she'd left her water. She took a big swig from the bottle and exhaled deeply.

With that she went to take a shower.

When she entered the locker room, she put the bottle on the bench and grabbed her towel from the locker.

She striped of the sweaty training clothes and wrapped the towel around her body. Then she made her way into the showers.

She could hear water running. That meant Natasha was still there.

Bobbi shrugged a little and continued walking further. She came to the towel hangers on the wall, took her towel off and hung it on one of them. She could see Natasha's back in one of the many cubbies.

Bobbi took one further away from her. When she could choose, she preferred some privacy. That and she didn't know Natasha yet.

She started the water and as soon as it hit her body, it felt great. For a moment she just stood under the stream of warm water and enjoyed it. Then she grabbed the soap and cleaned herself. She stood under the stream again and let it wash the soap foam of off her. It was a really refreshing feeling. Standing there she suddenly heard the other stream of water stop and then the sound of soft footsteps followed.

Bobbi stopped the water as well, thinking she's had enough.

She stepped out and walked to the hangers. She rubbed herself with it and then wrapped it around her body once again.

When she stepped inside the locker room, Natasha was in her underwear drying her long, wavy red hair.

Bobbi smiled at her friendly and Natasha returned the smile. Bobbi put her underwear on and started working on her hair as well.

It was then that Natasha spoke.

"So you're the new agent that came."

Bobbi smiled.

"Yeah, that's me."

"One of Coulson's?" the redhead asked.

Bobbi nodded.

"Same here." Natasha replied. "What's your name?" she added. Clint had told her, but she asked anyway, not wanting to be rude.

"Barbara. Barbara Morse. But call me Bobbi." The blonde answered and extended her right hand.

Natasha took it.

"Natasha Romanoff." She said shaking Bobbi's hand. "Pleasure to meet you. And welcome to SHIELD."

"Thanks." Bobbi said and let go.

They got dressed and walked out of the locker room together in silence.

After a while it was broken by Natasha.

"It's almost dinner time. Meet you there." She said and went to her room.

"Yeah. I'll be there." Bobbi told her and did the same.

After half an hour, Bobbi made her way to the cafeteria through the now more crowded hallways.

When she got there, she looked at the menu. She could decide between a beef steak with potatoes, grilled cheese with fries or a vegetarian salad. She picked the first.

She carefully took the tray in her hands and left the queue. She took a fork and a knife from the small table and look for a place to sit.

Then she spotted Natasha waving at her slightly.

She was making her way to the table and saw that she was sitting with Clint and another woman agent she didn't know. The unknown black haired woman was saying something and the other two were listening with interest, Clint giving a slight agreeing nod every now and again. The woman finished talking and Natasha laughed gently. Clint on the other hand exploded with laughter. He leaned back in his chair and looked to the ceiling.

Bobbi came to the table with a gentle smile on her face.

"Oh, hey there, Bobbi." Clint greeted her. "Sit down."

She put her tray on the table and did as he told her.

Clint then proceeded to introduce them.

"Bobbi, this is Natasha Romanoff."

"Yeah, we've already met." Bobbi told him.

"Really?"

Natasha decided to mess with Clint a little.

"Yeah, in the showers."

The table laughed again.

"Okay, Tasha, not now." Clint said. "And this funny little thing is…"

"Jessica Drew." The woman cut in with and English accent and extended her hand to Bobbi.

Bobbi shook it.

"Pleasure to meet you."

"Same here." Jessica said.

"Bon appétit." Clint said to them all.

"Yeah, same." Natasha and Bobbi said, Jessica said "Cheers." And they started eating.

None of them said a word for quite a while until they finished eating and put the plates in one pile and put the cutlery on top of it.

"So, Bobbi." Natasha started the conversation again. "Looking forward to your further training?"

"Yeah. I mean I've heard some good things about Clint, so I think it's a great chance to learn something."

"Yes, our Hawk here is one of the greats." Jessica said with a grin.

"Okay, I gotta go, Coulson wanted to see me after dinner. See you." Natasha said and got up from her chair.

"Yeah, I got work to do too. Catch you two later." Jessica said and stood up as well.

Clint remained seated looking at Bobbi.

He was looking at her face and it kind of looked like he was studying her. It wasn't an intense stare or anything, it wasn't freaking her out. It was…Bobbi wasn't sure what it was. Maybe it was a standard procedure for him being "The Hawk" as Jessica had called him earlier.

Neither of them said anything. They were just looking at each other.

Then Clint broke the silence after a while.

"So how do you like it so far?"

Bobbi smiled.

"So far so good. What did Jessica mean when she called you a hawk?"

Clint gave a little chuckle.

"That's a nickname. My field name is Hawkeye."

"I see. So you're a sniper?"

Clint nodded.

"Mainly. I prefer a bow, though."

Bobbi's eyebrows rose a bit.

"That's a little unorthodox."

He just gave a simple shrug and got up.

"I'm gonna take care of some things and call it a day. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow, so be prepared. See you until then." He said, grabbed the pile of dishes and turned to leave.

"Yeah, see you." Bobbi said to him and they both went their separate ways.

Bobbi closed the door of her room and locked it behind her. She came into the small bathroom and took a quick shower.

She got changed into a pair of sleeping shorts and a baggy white tank top, grabbed a book from her locker, turned the little lamp beside her bed on and laid in the bed. She adjusted the pillow behind her head, covered herself with the blanket and started reading.

After an hour and a half she started to feel her eyes closing, so she put the book beside her bed, turned the lamp off, turned on her right side and fell asleep short after.

**So what do you guys think so far?**

**As I've already told you, Bobbi is based on Georgina Haig in my head. As for Jessica I'm going with Julia Voth. I don't know much about Jessica, I only watched the Agent of SWORD motion comic and she had an English accent there, so I gave her one, 'cause I like it.**

**Should I make her Spider-Woman with all the powers?**

**What do you think? Let me know in your reviews, they're much appreciated.**

**Have a nice read, everyone**


End file.
